


Not On Your Life, Dear

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Alex, F/F, Whipped Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Angry Alex makes another appearance. Please enjoy.





	Not On Your Life, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



> This is a little something just to keep you guys entertained while I work on the next chapter of "Wonderfully Different." I really hope you enjoy this.

Astra knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist, very much as she couldn’t resist her niece, Kara, or her wife, Alexandra. She knew she would be in trouble with said partner, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She was on babysitting duty with their one-month-old daughter, Allura Jade Danvers since Kara and Cat were busy and Director Danvers was currently in the field, saving the world alongside Supergirl, which was another reason Kara could not watch Ally. Besides, Astra had wanted to do this, since she hadn’t really gotten alone time with her daughter.

“You know what to do, right?” Alexandra asked as she threw her gear bag over her shoulder and prepared to leave for the mission.  
“Yes, dear one. I do,” responded Astra, hugging her wife tight and kissing her gently on the lips, carefully watching their daughter in her play pen as she did all this.  
Alex nodded her approval and moved quickly out of the room, the sound of the front door shutting a clear indication that she had gone.

Astra sat down next to the enclosure her daughter was housed in. It was rather odd that humans often kept their children in such a contraption. It seemed more like a cage than a fun place to Astra. Then again, if Eliza described human infants correctly, then maybe this was necessary. Now that Astra remembered, Kryptonian children weren’t that much different from human ones. A smile crossed the former general’s lips as she remembered how inquisitive and utterly wild her niece had been in her first three years.

Suddenly, an idea came to Astra. She was inspired by her recollections of all the adventures she and young Kara used to go on when Kara’s parents were busy. She and her little niece would spend hours doing all sorts of things. Once, astra had taken Kara to visit a menagerie, which had actually had a real-life dragon in it. Kara had been enraptured by it and had gone on and on and on about it for the next six months. Astra usually did not tolerate constant repetitions of the same stories, but for Kara she more than willingly made an exception.

Quickly gathering up the most important items—Allura, the diaper bag and a sweater for them both—the older woman decided to go to the park with her little daughter. This was not, however, going to be an ordinary, boring trip to the local park/playground. Astra knew for certain that she was in very hot water with her partner, but she hoped things would not be too bad.

Astra let Ally play in the sandbox for a while, watching very carefully as the almost newborn examined the stuff and being very careful that she did not put any of it in her mouth, then she reached down and scooped the little girl off the ground. Allura did her best to look up at her mother, giving her that curious and fearless look that was all Alexandra.

With that, the older Kryptonian took off into the air, receiving a joyful shriek as her reward. Ally crowed with delight as they moved up higher into the clouds, the child held tightly and very protectively and securely in her mother’s arms.

The pair of them flew around for a little while before Astra decided Allura had had enough excitement.  
“Here we go, little star,” she said in the warm, gentle tone she only ever reserved for her family. She swallowed her dread and began her flight home, Ally fast asleep in her arms.

The moment Astra touched down on the balcony, she knew Alexandra was pissed. She could hear her human’s increased heartbeat, which indicated anger. Along with that, she could make out Alexandra’s voice: “SHE DID WHAT!!!!!!!”  
To Astra’s chagrin, it was Cat that answered. “Yeah. I saw her flying over the city in the CatCo footage. She had Ally with her.”

The older woman turned the corner to see her partner and her best friend and niece’s wife sitting together on the living room couch. Their heads turned immediately to shoot identically scary glares at her.  
“I’m going to leave now. Kara and I have a thing.”

After Cat had gone, Alexandra unleashed the full force of her anger on her wife.  
“What the hell, Astra?” She shouted. “What were you thinking?”

The older Kryptonian resisted the urge to shrink back. She logically knew that Alexandra could not and would not hurt her, but in that moment, it was not logic that controlled her thought processes but fear. She had trained for years and fought so many things a gang member would cringe in horror, but she was absolutely terrified of her wife. In addition she did not like disappointing her brave one.

“I apologize, Alexandra,” she said softly, looking down. “I just wanted our daughter to experience the same things that your sister did back on Krypton. I suppose I wanted to raise a child as I would on my home planet.”

Alex’s face softened. “I’m sorry I yelled. It’s just I worry. She’s not all Kryptonian, dear one.”  
Astra nodded, hugging her wife close. “I will be more careful, bravest one,” she promised.  
Alex grinned, leaning forward and kissing her mate soundly on the lips. Astra returned the gesture willingly, pulling away so that they would not get carried away and so that her dear one could breathe.  
“Pesky humans and their need for oxygen,” she teased, making Alex glare playfully. “Hey, watch it. You married one,” she answered.

Astra smiled fondly. “Yes I did, and it’s the best thing I have ever done,” she said, her voice full of sincerity.   
Alex would deny it, but her eyes were just a little teary.  
“May I look after her again?” Astra asked hopefully. She was however fully aware that she might be activating a landmine. 

Just as she had predicted, the agent’s eyes hardened, and she shot a glare to rival Astra’s own heat vision. “Not on your life, dear,” she said, her tone sickly sweet. Astra nodded. She deserved it.

Alex hugged her woman close to her. “I’m just teasing. I trust you, Astra,” she said genuinely.   
Her eyes hardened again just as quickly as they had softened. “You better be careful next time, though,” she added, her voice almost a growl. 

Astra had to use all her willpower not to squeak like a mouse and run away or fly away in fear. “Noted,” she said, trying to keep her face and voice blank and unaffected.  
The younger woman shot her partner a surprisingly predatory grin. “Do I get to you, Mrs. Danvers?” She asked, her voice low and husky. Astra gulped. She had just learned something very crucial: Alexandra Danvers would surely, without a doubt, be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Who agrees with astra about play pens? I do, by the way. Just putting it out there. Please tell me what you thought. Comment if there's anything you would like to see in this series. Please enjoy. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
